Yo lo solucionare
by courage I'm a little lamb
Summary: Kurt es un chico adinerado pero se da cuenta de que el dinero no siempre soluciona todo. kurt sufre un accidente automovilístico que lo deja invalido y los doctores dicen que no pueden ayudar mas . pero podrá un blaine de bajos recursos hacer que kurt recupere lo que perdio hace un tiempo ya?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA KLAINERS Y CRISSCOLFER SHIPPERS! Bueno este es el primer fanfic que estoy escribiendo les prometo que será una historia muy tierna y bastante conmovedora. Bueno la verdad nunca he escrito nada pero tuve esta idea del fanfic y espero les guste mi historia. Más adelante nos conoceremos y aquí les dejo el primer cap. de "Yo lo solucionare"

EL DINERO NO SIEMPRE SOLUCIONA TODO

Kurt iba de regreso a su casa pensando en todo lo que el doctor le había dicho esa mañana. Le había dicho que no volvería a ser como antes, le había dicho que por más operaciones que le hagan no recuperaría lo que una vez perdió. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "Chico tienes suerte de estar vivo, al menos no perdiste la vida como el, sé que será difícil para ti aceptar todo esto y que te costara acostumbrarte pero con el tiempo lo harás…" NO! Kurt se negaba a esta "nueva vida" el creía que el dinero lo solucionaría todo, muchas veces su padre le había dicho eso tal vez por eso kart tenía ese pensamiento, pero ahora que el doctor le había dicho que por más que lo intente, por más terapias u operaciones que tenga no volvería a ser el mismo chico de antes, nunca más. Todo esto entristecía y preocupaba a kurt, lo entristecía ya que ahora sería una carga para su padre aunque este siempre le decía que nunca lo seria, y le preocupaba por el hecho de que si antes solo por el simple hecho de ser gay lo molestaban mucho, ahora que le esperaba, sería su fin? Eso se preguntaba Kurt. Todos estos pensamientos mantuvieron a kurt fuera de la realidad por mucho tiempo tanto así que no se percató de que ya hace minutos atrás un tipo lo estaba mirando de una manera muy extraña. Al tipo no le importo que sea de día y el lugar en donde estaban tenia una cantidad respetable de gente, así que se acercó rápidamente a kurt que seguía pensando en todo lo que le sucedió, y primero lo arrojo al piso como cualquier cosa luego de eso le comenzó a quitar sus cosas de valor y por si fuera poco luego e todo eso le comienza a golpear fuertemente casi dejando inconsciente a kurt. Kurt ahora sigo creyó que sería su fin, de todas las veces en la que su vida corrió peligro esta era en la que kurt creyó que definitivamente moriría ya que sentía desvanecerse y su mente flotar….

Los golpes cesaron de un momento a otro y kurt lentamente levanto su cabeza para percatarse de que el ladrón ya se había marchado pero no. El ladrón seguía ahí pero esta vez ya no golpeaba a kurt golpeaba a otro muchacho. El más joven le dijo al ratero: TU no tienes derecho a robarle a la gente, mucho menos golpearla, algún día terminaras preso estúpido! "el otro solo le respondió un "CALLATE MARIQUITA, aquí el que manda soy yo y nadie mas ahora déjame ir que me haces perder el tiempo" luego de decir esto salió corriendo pero el muchacho lo persiguió hasta lograr alcanzarlo y poder quitarle algunas cosas que le habían robado a kurt . Kurt estaba tirado en el piso y podía sentir como toda la gente que estaba ahí lo miraba con lastima, esto odiaba kurt, odiaba dar lastima a la gente siempre lo había detestado y en este momento solo deseaba que alguien lo ayude a levantarse pero sabía que eso no sucedería, la gente solo observa no interviene, solo critica no ayuda…

Luego de un largo rato volvió ese muchacho que si lo había ayudado y le dijo a kurt aun sin saber su nombre – Oye lo siento mucho no pude recuperar todas tus pertenecias tan solo pude quitarle esto- el muchacho le enseño su celular y la billetera – necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- el chico le tendió una mano en señal de ayuda , pero kurt la ignoro por completo y trato de levantarse solo pero no pudo y cayó fuertemente al piso – si necesitas ayuda ven que yo te la doy y gratis- volvió a insistir el chico pero kurt no quería acertar su ayuda . miedo tal ves? Así que intento otra vez y casi vuelve a caer si no hubiera sido por aquel muchacho que lo agarro fuertemente de su cintura y evito que se cayera , logro ponerlo en pie pero no solto su agarre y a kurt parecía no incomodarle esto más bien estaba como en un trance mirando lo apuesto que había sido este muchacho , lo lindo que era su cabello y el color de sus ojos que era hermoso – Soy Blaine , Blaine Anderson –dijo el muchacho , kurt se congelo y dijo -que?-

- Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson , cual es el tuyo?- pregunto esto con un tono de dulzura lo que le pareció muy tierno a kurt

- K-kurt , kurt hummel – kurt estaba nervioso demasiado

- Oh hola kurt. no me tengas miedo no soy un ladrón , bueno tal vez vista como uno pero no lo soy – Blaine dijo esto casi con un tono muy parecido al llanto

- No no no yo no creí que eras un ladrón es solo que estoy nervioso por todo lo que me ha sucedido hoy y no sabía cómo responderte- kurt nunca creyó que Blaine había sido un ladro pero si sospechaba que era un pobre aunque no se atrevió a preguntarle

- Supongo que estas son tuyas- dijo Blaine refiriéndose a las muletas tiradas en el piso a lo que kurt agacho la cabeza y susurro un suave "si" – oye mírame no te avergüences por ella, no es nada malo usar una, además seguramente pronto las dejaras-

- Si tienes razón es estúpido avergonzarme, además tendré que acostumbrarme verdad'?-KURT NO PODIA CREER QUE HABI DICHO ESO SE SORPRENDIO BASTANTE DE SI MISMO – bueno blaine gracias por todo lo que hiciste pero me tengo que ir, mi padre estará preocupado.."

- Oh si , fue un gusto conocerte kurt , y ponte algo en estas heridas de tu rostro o se formaran moretones inmensos , tu piel es muy suave y .. perfecta – Al decir esto blaine acaricio tiernamente el rostro de kurt y kurt no pudo evitar sonreír. Se despidieron y antes de que se separen blaine volvió a hablar y dijo – Podemos ser amigos?- y kurt solo sonrió y dijo – Tal vez ..

Ese tal vez significo mucho para blaine se había enamorado de kurt? O solo quería ser su amigo? Bueno por el momento solo quería ser su amigo se notaba que kurt era muy tímido pero también que tenía mucho dinero esto no iba a detener a blaine. Blaine era pobre pero el no dejaría que eso lo aleje de su casi amigo kurt .

Kurt había olvidado casi todos sus problemas gracias a blaine y la verdad blaine lo había ayudado a aceptarse un poco, con esas tan cortas frases lo había ayudado. Pero blaine no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado a kurt , parecía ni tener idea…

Cuando kurt regreso a su casa se encontró con su padre que lo miraba con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos y kurt rápidamente dijo.-Lo siento papa , lo siento- kurt comenzó a llorar – no seré como antes dijeron que ya no pueden hacer nada para ayudarme , dijeron que no volveré a caminar .-

-PERO… le dijiste que le pagaremos lo que deseen con tal de que te vuelvan a la normalidad?- dijo el padre de kurt

- normalidad?, papa soy normal lo soy papa siempre lo fui – kurt seguía llorando – y una cosas más EL DINERO NO SIEMPRE ARREGLA TODO PAPA!

Bueno este es el primer cap de la historia espero les haya gustado déjenme sus reviews y díganme en que puedo mejorar o si les gusto o no díganmelo . tal vez no fue tan emocionante pero en los siguientes episodios serán muy lindos y no olviden compartir la historia GRACIAS ESPERO QUE ME LEAN C=


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaa aquí otro capitulo mas de mi fic espero que lo lean. Enla próxima conoceremos mas la historia de blaine y cooper c:_**

**_Conociéndose_**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde ese día en el que a kurt le habían dicho que no volvería a caminar, sin ayuda de las muletas claro , pero a kurt esto le resultaba horrible él quería poder volver a caminar sin ayuda de muletas o de estar sosteniéndose en muros o algo parecido , también había pasado una semana desde que conoció a un chico maravilloso… bueno kurt no lo quería aceptar pero desde ese pequeño momento no había dejado de pensar en Blaine y en lo totalmente lindo que le había parecido . Kurt no tenía idea de donde era Blaine ni de donde estudiaba o vivía pero eso no le importo (esto es raro ya que para que kurt se interese en alguien, ese alguien tiene que ser como kurt: chico con dinero y de buena familia. y/o apellido) pero con Blaine era diferente, el solo quería tener un momento para conocer un poco a Blaine y tal vez solo tal vez aceptar la propuesta que este le dio antes sobre ser amigos. Deseaba tanto poder verlo.

Kurt tenía que ir ese día a la escuela, tenía tanto miedo al maltrato y ahora estaba totalmente indefenso que sus agresores no dudarían en golpearlo y kurt no podría defenderse.

Tal como lo había supuesto kurt ese día fue horrible y se dio cuenta de que tan rápido vuelan los rumores porque en menos de un día medio colegio ya se había enterado del problema de kurt. Todos los estudiantes lo ignoraban y lo miraban con desprecio cuando fue al baño unos chicos del equipo de futbol lo golpearon fuertemente contra el lavado y dejaron sangrando al pobre de kurt. Kurt no resistió más y aun no haya terminado la clase del día prácticamente se escapó del colegio, no le importaba ganarse un castigo, no le importaba nada en absoluto solo escaparse de ese horrible lugar y del maltrato que le hacían y ese día se estaban excediendo demasiado. Kurt salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, afortunadamente nadie se percató de su escape, estaba llorando y corriendo lo más rápido que sus brazos, piernas y muletas se lo permitían. Llego a un parque y se sentó en una de las bancas que había ahí, le dolían mucho las piernas, el doctor le había dicho que no se esfuerce demasiado y guardara reposo pero kurt había olvidado todo esto. A veces le gustaba sentir esos dolores pues le recordaban ese día, por más aterrador que suene muchas veces a kurt le gustaba recordarlo o sentía placer haciéndolo.

Kurt lloraba no por el hecho del dolor sino porque sabía que todos los días serian así o hasta peores, no tenia a nadie que lo defienda en la escuela, los profesores no hacen nada y el no tenia ningún amigo ahí dentro o si los tenía solo le hablaban para pedirle prestado dinero. Su vida sería más horrible aun no tenía nada, ya no le quedaba nada ni esperanzas.

Blaine había salido de su hogar para trabajar y así poder darle de comer a su hermanito pero se detuvo a medio camino porque diviso a lo lejos a alguien apoyado en sus brazos obviamente llorando. Al instante lo reconoció, reconoció sus manos su cabello y sobre todo el collar que llevaba puesto en ese instante y también lo llevaba el día que lo conoció. Así que no dudo y se acercó un poco temeroso hacia él y se sentó a su lado pero kurt no lo había sentido ya que sus manos tapaban sus ojos y solamente podía oír su llanto.

-_Porque estas llorando?-_ al fin hablo Blaine

Kurt al escuchar eso saco las manos de sus ojos y lo observo, el estaba junto a el, no se lo esperaba pero ahí estaba – Mi vida, mi vida es una mierda-dijo kurt y continuo llorando no podía evitarlo él era muy sensible.

-No, no kurt no digas eso y ya no llores, oh vamos ven aquí- Blaine jalo a kurt hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente, kurt saco las manos de sus ojos y le respondo el abrazo, ahora kurt se encontraba llorando en el hombro de Blaine y este lo acariciaba por la espalda susurrándole: ''ya no llores por favor, todo estará bien pronto lo estará ''

- NO NADA ESTA BIEN, ENTIENDES? , intento creer lo mismo pero no puedo engañarme nada saldrá bien –

-no digas eso, nunca te des por vencido, confía en mí, todo saldrá bien, créeme- Dijo Blaine

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras de Blaine y poco a poco sus lágrimas cesaban, Blaine acerco su rostro al de kurt y beso su mejilla y luego con sus manos limpio las lágrimas que aun caían por el rostro de kurt –Gracias por ayudarme –Dijo kurt, en realidad necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara y era la segunda vez que Blaine lo hacía. Si definitivamente Blaine era especial.

-Siempre que pueda te ayudare, recuerda eso- Blaine le dijo a kurt

-Es un trato? - Pregunto kurt intentando sonreír y parar de llorar

-Solo si tú quieres- Respondió Blaine - Entonces me puedes decir porque estabas llorando?-

Kurt no sabía si contarle el porque estaba llorando, a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía sabía que podía confiar en él pero eso sería suficiente para contarle el porqué del uso de esas muletas y peor aún decirle que las usaría para siempre, tenía un cierto repudio a su estado actual así que decidió no contárselo, no por ahora, tal vez pronto lo haría cuando se sienta listo, así que le conto otra cosa por la que también lloraba. Su maltrato.

-En mi colegio me maltratan, desde que uso estas estúpidas muletas nada es lo mismo. La gente me golpea o simplemente me ignoran o hablan mal de mí, y hoy… hoy se excedieron en todo, estaba tranquilo en mi casillero y la gente me empujaba contra el o me insultaba, luego fui al baño y ahí es donde me golpearon tan brutalmente que me sacaron sangre de la nariz... y yo simplemente no podía aguantar más y me escape del colegio, luego me encontraste y así que aquí estamos-

Kurt nuevamente se encontraba llorando recordando todo lo que le había pasado y no quería imaginar lo que le pasaría al día siguiente. Le dirían mariquita por haberse escapado, si seguramente le dirían eso y luego lo golpearían.

-No puedo creer que te hayan hecho todo esto, es horrible ya entiendo porque estas así, ya no llores por eso, mañana será un día mejor, seguramente mañana ya no te harán nada –Blaine dijo esto ya que noto que kurt estaba más preocupado ahora.

- Y qué tal si no, que tal si todos los días me hacen lo mismo, cuando lo hacen una vez lo hacen varias blaine- Kurt estaba muy desesperado se notaba en su tono de voz.

-Oye tranquilo, no te desesperes, sé que es duro todo esto, pero ya verás que un día todo esto se detendrá-

- y tu como sabes todo esto?- le pregunto kurt

-Porque yo ya pase por algo similar, mucho peor a decir verdad y estoy saliendo adelante sin ayuda de nadie, lo diferente de tu caso es que sé que tienes una familia que te quiere y además me tienes a mí y nunca te dejaremos-

Al decir esto blaine recordó todo su pasado y también su presente y… OH DIOS a su hermano, lo había dejado solo diciéndole que volvería pronto y con comida y ahora no tenía nada, no había encontrado ningún trabajo ni comida así que definitivamente este día no comería ninguno de los 2. Así eran los días para blaine y su hermano habían días en los que tenían suerte y comían y otros no, ya estaban tan acostumbrados.

-Gracias por todo blaine, me alegra tanto haberte conocido- lo abrazo fuertemente y blaine respondió al abrazo de la misma forma – Gracias por ser mi amigo-

-Entonces ya somos amigos- Pegunto Blaine tiernamente

-Eso creo, solo si quieres,… quieres verdad? –

- Claro que quiero ser tu amigo, quien no querría- Blaine estaba tan feliz porque había logrado calmar a kurt un poco y había logrado que sea su amigo.

Luego de eso se quedaron conversando de muchas cosas. Estuvieron mucho tiempo charlando o riendo. Los dos necesitaban eso hacía tiempo que no sonreían realmente. Cuando se hizo más tarde se despidieron Blaine abrazo a kurt y se fue lo más rápido que pudo pues había recordado nuevamente a su hermano. Se suponía que tenía que irse hace tiempo pero se quedó hablando con kurt que olvido por completo a su hermano. Cuando al fin llego a su hogar grito rápidamente:

-Hey coop estas aquí pequeñín-

Luego de un largo rato salió Cooper Anderson, el hermano menor de Blaine que tenia aproximadamente 8 años – Blaine porque demoraste tanto? Tenía miedo- Coop era un niño súper adorable

-Lo siento estuve buscando trabajo pero ..Hey no tienes hambre?, ven te llevare a comer

-no Blaine tengo sueño, y ya se me paso el hambre, mejor guarda el dinero para otro día –

-eres brillante coop, descansa bien hermanito…


End file.
